365 (Attempted) Drabbles
by JailyForever
Summary: No promises on them being short. Then: Credence gets into a fight. Previously: Amelia uses her animagi ability to help a stranger. Currently: Rosmerta deals with unwanted attention
1. Won-Won's Winky Worries - RonLavender

**Subject:** Muggle Music

 **Task:** Write about someone having marital problems.

 **Additional Prompts:** (Word) Respect, (Word) Desperation, (Location) Bedroom

 **2017 New Year's Resolutions:** Write at least one oneshot in every genre listed on the site - Drama; Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year; Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on .

 **365 drabbles:** Stupid

 **Word Count:** 1060

* * *

Won-Won's Winky Worries

Lavender placed the bright pink cover on the duvet, sighing heavily as she did so. She felt as though she was stuck in a rut and, as much as she hated to admit it, she felt stuck in her marriage. She couldn't remember the last time she had been happy with Ron—the man she had vowed to love forever.

As she threw the duvet back onto the bed, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and froze. Her head snapped in that direction and her eyes remained fixated on the spot, waiting to see if anything moved again.

After a couple of minutes, just as Lavender was beginning to think she had imagined it, she saw it move again. She screamed and ran out of the room.

"Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, quickly making her way across the landing to the top of the stairs. "Get your arse up here now, you stupid oaf."

She huffed loudly and tapped her foot impatiently as she heard him slowly make his way through the house. The only saving grace was that she didn't have to go down there and drag him up the stairs herself.

"What is it now, Lav?" Ron groaned loudly, stomping up the stairs.

"Your rat is out! Again!" Lavender screeched, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to their bedroom door. "Remind me again why you got another—my brand new sheet! Your rat is chewing a hole in my sheet… get it off before our bed becomes infested with diseases."

"Oh, Lav, stop overreacting to everything," Ron groaned, scooping up the rat and placing it into the cage and closing the door.

"Overreact! Overreact! I wouldn't need to overreact if you pulled your weight once in a while. You don't cook, you don't clean, and don't even get me started on how much I loathe the way you won't even make an effort to better yourself. There's only so long you can work for your brother before it becomes sad and pathetic," Lavender yelled, picking up a fresh pile of washing and throwing it at him. "And I hate how all you do is eat all the food in the house and spend all of my money. It's time for you to grow up and have a little respect for yourself."

"Oh, stop getting your bloody knickers in a twist, woman," Ron yelled before slamming the bedroom door behind him and jogging down the stairs.

Of course, Ron knew that these fights they were having were merely a symptom of a much larger problem—or to be more specific—lack of something rising to the occasion.

The first time, Ron had brushed it off as a one time thing. After all, it happened to every man at least once in his life. This was just his 'off day'. It was just a shame Lavender hadn't seen it that way.

The second time, Ron put it down to stress. He had been busy at work and he was drained. It was nothing to worry about. After all, he was a Weasley, and Weasleys did _not_ have these problems… you only had to look at the number of children his family had produced over the years to know that.

Every time after that, Ron made up excuses in his mind as to why he couldn't perform. He was stressed, he just wasn't in the mood, he was too tired, and the list went on.

The most recent time, he had blamed his wife… the less said about that the better. He still had scars from the hexes she had thrown his way in retaliation.

But the reality of it was, as much as it pained him to admit it, there was something wrong with him. No matter which way you looked at it, he couldn't perform in the bedroom, and it was leading to the downfall of his marriage.

They were fighting more—sometimes their arguments got so explosive that they didn't speak for weeks.

Ron knew it was time he did something about his problem. He had a wife who needed satisfying and he didn't want her to start looking elsewhere for her needs to be taken care of. And he knew that Seamus Finnigan sniffing around again… watching and waiting for a chance to make his move.

With that thought in mind, he grabbed his coat off the hook by the door and left the house.

~o~o~o~

Ron walked briskly down the street and entered the chemist with his head bowed to the ground. He walked up to the counter and pulled out some of his Muggle money, and placed it in front of the young girl.

"I'd like to buy some Viagra," he mumbled quietly, ashamed that his desperation to please his wife had reached this point.

"I'm sorry, Sir, can you repeat that?" the female asked.

Ron felt his face redden as he repeated what he said in a louder. His foot began to tap against the ground. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible and leave with his purchase.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"VIAGRA!" Ron yelled, frustrated that he had to repeat himself yet again. "I'd like to purchase some Viagra."

The young girl behind the counter pressed her lips together as she stifled a giggle.

"No need to shout, Sir," she said, turning around and grabbing a box off the middle shelf. "Now make sure to read the instructions carefully. If you are on any other medication, it is best to speak to your doctor before you take these. I know men of a certain age have these problems but it is not worth risking your health."

The girl looked Ron up and down before handing him the white box.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend—Harry," Ron rushed out, not liking the feeling of being judged by the chemist.

"Of course it is, Sir," she answered, sarcasm evident in her voice. "That will be twenty pounds please."

Ron nodded his head towards the notes on the counter. "That should cover it. You can keep the change."

He picked up the box and placed it in his pocket and rushed out of the store, eager to get home and try out these magic tablets. He had a wife to satisfy.


	2. Success - Cornelius Fudge

**Appreciate a Dragon Day:** Write about Hogwarts going through with Fudge's suggestion at placing dragons around the school after the Dementors failed.

 **2017 New Year's Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year; Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on ; Write at least one drabble in every genre listed on the site

 **365 Drabbles:** Crisp

 **Word Count:** 578

* * *

Success

"As of right now, per the Minister for Magic's request, Hogwarts will be guarded by dragons until such a time when Sirius Black is caught," Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out throughout the Great Hall. "I expect you all to go about your day as normal and, whatever you do, do not approach these highly dangerous beasts. They are here for our protection—not for your amusement."

Albus' eyes surveyed the hundreds of students and then moved to the staff table, resting for a beat longer on Rubeus Hagrid than anyone else.

"On that note, I bid you all goodnight," the headmaster said, dismissing the students.

The students in the hall stood up from their seats and filed out, all of them talking animatedly about the latest actions taken to protect 'Hogwarts' from Sirius Black.

~o~o~o~

2 Weeks Later:

The group of aurors, who were gathered around the body of a slain animal, gasped as their eyes widened in shock when the body of the black shaggy dog transfigured into a burnt, disfigured man.

"Call the Minister," Rufus instructed in a gruff voice. "I think he will be pleased to discover that his idea was a success."

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, appeared on the scene less than ten minutes later, walking with a spring in his step. The smile on his face broadened as he greeted the head of the auror office.

 _They said I was mental but it worked_ , Cornelius thought to himself as he bent down and observed the body which had been burnt to a crisp. In spite of this though, he was still recognisable as the notorious criminal Sirius Black. The only downside, he silently lamented, was that they would never discover how he had managed to break out of Azkaban. Although he was positive it would only be a matter of time before they found out.

"He was an unregistered animagus, Sir," Rufus informed him. "Explains how he has been managing to get past the dementors."

"Indeed it does," Cornelius said, straightening up and boldly walking towards one of the dragons.

He reached out his hand to pat him on the side, but jumped back almost straight away as it turned on him and emitted a loud roar.

"Minister, I would back away from that one if I was you," Rufus said, approaching Cornelius. "This is the one that burnt Black to a crisp."

"Ahh yes, you're right, Scrimgeour," Cornelius muttered. "I think now that Black has been successfully caught, thanks to my ingenious idea, we can send these beasts back home, wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Minister," Rufus agreed. "I'll contact the Beast Division at the Ministry at once."

"Excellent," Cornelius said, smiling broadly. "Shacklebolt, alert The Daily Prophet about Black's capture and death. If you're quick enough, we might catch them before they go to print. I'm sure they'll want an interview so have them send Miss Skeeter to my office. Tell them I expect her to be there in half an hour."

"Right away, Minister," Kingsley sighed, walking towards the outskirts of Hogwarts where the wards would cease to work.

Cornelius rocked back and forth, happily shouting orders to the rest of his aurors before returning to the castle to discuss what would happen next with Albus.

After taking some time to gloat to the headmaster, Cornelius took the Floo back to the Ministry of Magic to meet Rita Skeeter and give an interview which would guarantee him another term in office.


	3. Visit - Draco & Narcissa

**Appreciate a Dragon Day:** Write about someone casting a dragon patronus.

 **2017 New Year's Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year; Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on; Write at least one drabble in every genre listed on the site

 **365 drabbles:** Island

 **Word Count:** 361

* * *

Visit

Draco walked up the cold stone steps towards the heavily guarded island prison. It was a grim and dismal place, and it was the last place he wanted to be. If it wasn't for the gently persuasion of his mother, he wouldn't be there at all. As much as he wanted to see his father, Draco secretly wished that the Ministry had rejected his mother's visitation request on the grounds that he had not yet been convicted of any crime.

He remembered what it was like to be surrounded by the dementors—the way the air went cold around him, and any joy he felt disappeared. It wasn't something he was in a hurry to feel again anytime soon.

"Come along, Draco," his mother, Narcissa, said, urging him to hurry up and climb the dozen or so steps between them.

Draco nodded his head curtly and reached into his pocket for his wand. If he was going to go in that building near those foul creatures again, he was going to make sure he had some protection and use the charm he had been working on over the summer. After all, if Potter could do it then it couldn't be that difficult… Draco took pride in the fact that it had only taken him a couple of weeks to master.

As he drew closer, he felt a chill run up his spine. He knew this was a sign of the dementor's presence starting to affect him.

"Expecto Patronum," Draco muttered, flourishing his wand.

A grand, silver dragon burst from the end of his wand and Draco instantly felt the impact of the dementor's power wane.

"Draco," his mother called again. "Hurry up."

He offered his mum a smile and carried on walking up the steps, unsure of what to expect when he saw his father again. His mother had told him that he might not be the same as before, that he would be a shadow of his former self. Draco couldn't imagine his father any different than his usual cold, unaffectionate self.

Whether he liked it or not, he was about find out for himself just how different he was.


	4. Injury - Charlie

**Appreciate a Dragon Day:** Write about Charlie Weasley working with dragons in Romania.

 **2017 New Year's Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year; Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on .

 **365 drabbles:** Season

 **Word Count:** 542

* * *

Injury

Charlie jumped over the fence into the dragon enclosure. He marvelled at the sight of the exquisite Chinese Fireball… he couldn't quite believe that after being here at the reserve in Romania for only a few short weeks, he was getting up close and personal with a fully grown dragon. He had expected it to be months before he was allowed to work with anything other than the younglings.

"Ahh, Charlie, my boy," his immediate superior, Gabriel said, greeting him with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Great, Sir," Charlie answered. "Eager to get to work."

"Excellent, you can start with feeding Vita," Gabriel told him. "Be careful with her though… she's approaching mating season and she is very unpredictable and volatile."

Charlie nodded his head and jogged to the food storage to get the food. He was eager to impress his boss so that he could continue working with these beautiful creatures.

~o~o~o~

"Whoa, Vita," Charlie cried, placing his arms up in front of himself defensively. "Calm down, my little beaut."

He shuffled a little closer to the dragon as she reared up onto her hind quarters. He had been tasked with acquiring a couple of Vita's scales for testing to see if she was ready to meet her mate. It was a very delicate situation with the female Chinese Fireballs; they had to have the right balance of hormones in their system when they meet a new mate or mating season would yield no results.

The dragon bared her teeth and blew a stream of red hot fire directly at Charlie. Charlie fell to the ground in shock as the dragon sustained the stream of fire until Gabriel and several other dragonologists intervened and knocked her out.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Gabriel asked, crouching down next to him as one of their colleagues rushed to get the on duty Healer.

Charlie nodded his head. "I'm fine. My arms are a little bit worse for wear, but it's nothing a potion can't fix."

"'Fraid not, Charlie," Gabriel answered. "Potions will help, but ultimately you will need to take some time out and rest. A Chinese Fireball's fire is very potent."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"It means, you should go home and spend some time with your family," Gabriel told him. "I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable there."

"No," Charlie replied, shaking his head as his colleague and the Healer arrived. "Mother would only fuss and say she was right. It's best that she never find out about this."

Gabriel nodded his head as the Healer checked him over. "Don't worry. No one here will inform your family. Although, in my experience, family worries anyway and have a way of finding these things out, and it is better if it comes from you."

"I'll think about it," Charlie muttered as a levitation charm was placed on him by the Healer. "But I would much rather stay here and keep myself busy than go home."

"I'll talk to John and see if we can place you on desk duty," Gabriel answered. "It'll be dull and monotonous paper work though.

"I guess I can put up with it as long as I'm here," Charlie said, laughing. "Healer Tomas, take me away."


	5. Broken Dolls and Bruises - Credence

**Subject:** Beauty Potions

 **Task:** Write about someone receiving an ugly bruise as a result of a physical fight.

 **2017 Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year, Write at least one drabble in every genre listed on the site (drama), Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on .

 **365 Drabbles:** Wicked

 **Word Count:** 536

* * *

Broken Dolls and Bruises

"Give me back my dolly, Credence!" his sister, Chastity, yelled, as she chased after him and down the stairs.

Credence stopped running, turned to his sister and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop being such a baby, Chastity," Credence responded, tearing the head off her doll and throwing it to the floor. "Only babies play with dolls."

"Credence!" she screeched, stamping her foot furiously. "You're going to pay for that."

"And what's a baby like you going to do?" he asked, daring his younger sister to make a move.

Chasity's eyes narrowed at him before she ran towards him and jumped on top of him. She pinned him to the ground, balled her hands into fists and started to hit him, landing punches to his face.

Credence scrunched his face up and grabbed his sister's biceps and rolled over so that he was on top of Chastity.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mary Lou's voice rang out. "Get off your sister, you wicked boy. Now!"

Credence stubbornly stayed put, pinning his sister's arms down as she struggled against his grip.

"Mama, she hit me," he told her, ignoring the bundle she was cradling in her arms. "She hurt me. Look."

Credence turned his cheek to show his mother his face. "See."

"Get up now or I will redden that other cheek of yours, you horrible child," Mary Lou shouted, walking over so that she was looming over him.

"But, Mama," Credence said, frowning at the woman who had put a roof over his head for as long as he could remember.

"Shut up!" she yelled, shifting the bundle to one arm and striking him with the other and sending him flying across the floor. "Go to your room. Now!"

Credence sat up and scowled at his mother as she helped Chastity up to her feet before spinning around and stomping off towards the stairs.

"Chastity," Credence heard his mother say as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "this is your new baby sister, Modesty. It'll be your job to help look after her and protect her."

"From nasty boys like Credence?" he heard his sister ask.

"Yes," his mother laughed. "From nasty little boys like Credence."

Credence huffed loudly and ran up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. _Why did everyone hate him so much? Why did his mother not care in the slightest that Chastity had hit him?_

Credence walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror, and saw that he had a large bruise on his cheek. He gripped the edge of the sink and lowered his head. He could feel the familiar bubble of rage building in the pit of his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force it back down. Credence took deep breaths in and out as he raised his head and looked in the mirror again; the first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was that the bruise on his cheek had vanished.

His anger and frustration at his mother and sister disappeared, and was replaced by confusion.

 _Where had his bruise gone? And more to the point: how had it disappeared?_


	6. Saving James - AmeliaJames

**Subject:** Transfiguration

 **Task:** Write a story focused on how an animagi character uses their skill of being an Animagi

 **2017 Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year, Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on

 **Zodiac Challenge:** Horse - Write about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: Adaptable, loyal, courageous, ambitious, intelligent, adventurous, strong

 **Weekly Drabble Competition:** Amelia Bones/James Potter

 **365 Drabbles:** Enemy

 **Word Count:** 500

* * *

'Saving' James

Amelia exited the coffee shop with her take away cup in hand and began to walk down the street. It had been a quiet few weeks for the Order which could only mean that Voldemort was planning something and, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Amelia always felt on edge when enemy activity was low.

As she turned the corner, the cold winter wind blew the stray strands of hair that framed her face. She huffed loudly and tucked them back behind her ears.

Amelia looked both ways before crossing the road, opting to walk through the park back to Order Headquarters, rather than Apparating. Despite of having a hatred for the cold weather, Amelia was fond of walking; it helped to clear her mind and see things clearer. She hoped this walk would help her figure out what Voldemort was planning. There had to be a reason for the lack of activity… they were missing something obvious.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia saw a man get thrown across the park. Her head whipped to the right and she saw a cloaked person advancing over the man with a raised wand.

Amelia drained her coffee and threw the cup into the bin, and approached the scene before her whilst she searched for her wand. She went through every pocket before stopping dead in her tracks… she didn't have her wand with her. Amelia couldn't believe her stupidity.

 _How could she have left Headquarters without her wand?_

Amelia threw her head into her hands as she tried to think of a way to help this poor, defenceless man. There was only one thing that she could think of, but it would mean exposing her ability to the other side.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind before leaping forward, landing on all fours. She moved her front paw back and forth, using her new and improved vision to zone in on her prey.

She inhaled deeply through her nose before running towards the Death Eater and pinning him to the ground. Amelia made sure to place her entire weight on the Death Eater as she turned towards the man he had been attacking to urge him to leave.

Her eyes widened when she realised that this man was James Potter, who was now pointing his own wand at the Death Eater.

"Thank you, _Amelia_ ," he said as ropes leapt from his wand and incarcerated him.

Amelia backed off the Death Eater as she transformed back into her human form.

"You're welcome," she answered, walking over to James and kissing him tenderly.

"You know I could have taken him, right?" James asked. "I had him where I wanted him."

"Of course you did," Amelia laughed, placing her arm around James' waist. "Shall we take this one back to Headquarters for interrogation?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," James answered, grabbing the Death Eater and twisting on the spot, and taking them back to Headquarters.


	7. Unwanted Advances - RosmertaCornelius

**2017 Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year, Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on ; Write a romantic story involving any of the following: Umbridge, Filch or Cornelius Fudge

 **Weekly Drabble Competition:** Rosmerta/Cornelius

 **365 Drabbles:** Customer

 **Word Count:** 500

* * *

Unwanted Advances

Rosmerta sighed as the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked through the doors of The Three Broomsticks. This had become a regular occurrence over the last few months. It hadn't bothered her so much at first but recently he'd been hitting on her repeatedly. Of course the best course of action would be to set him straight and tell him she wasn't interested as she would with any other customer, but this was the Minister and he had the ability to make life very difficult for her if he didn't take too kindly to her rejection.

Rosmerta closed her eyes, composed herself and planted a fake smile upon her face as she greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Minister," she said. "Usual?"

"Rosmerta, my dear, call me Cornelius," he whispered in what she assumed was meant to be a husky voice. "And might I say you look very fetching today."

"Thanks," she replied, unimpressed with his attempted flirtation. "Firewhiskey?"

"You know me so well, my darling," Cornelius answered, winking at her.

Rosmerta turned around and went to pour Cornelius' drink. She could feel his eyes on her arse as she did so and she suppressed a shudder at the thought of him leering at her.

She turned back towards the Minister and placed his drink down in front of him.

"That will be 2 galleons, Minister," she informed him.

"Your smile is like Expelliarmus, Rosmerta," Cornelius said, leaning on the bar. "Simple but disarming."

"You're too kind," Rosmerta replied, giving her standard reply.

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?" he asked, draining his glass. "Same again please, Rosmerta."

Rosmerta gave Cornelius a tight smile, picked his glass up and refilled it with Firewhiskey, wondering just how much longer the Minister would be in the pub. Sometimes, she wondered how he managed to get the job and hold onto it for so long considering how long he spent in the pub.

"Say, Rosmerta," Cornelius started as she placed the refilled glass in front of him, "there's this Ministry event next weekend to do some fundraising, and I was wondering if you would, perhaps, want to go with me… on a date."

Rosmerta froze. Of course she had been aware of the Minister's blatant crush on her but since he had always stopped short of asking her out and she had never encouraged it, Rosmerta had assumed that he never would. And now she was faced with the prospect of either accepting a date with him or rejecting him and facing the consequences.

"Apologies, Minister," Rosmerta replied. "I have plans for that weekend."

"Can't you change them?" Cornelius asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, I've had these plans for months," she lied, so well she even believed herself. "I really am sorry."

"No worries," Cornelius said, draining his glass. "Well must be off. Lots of work to do."

Cornelius set his glass down on the bar, turned on his heel, and exited the pub feeling like an absolute fool.


End file.
